Cinderella Boy
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang gadis kasar yang mencari keberadaan ayahnya hingga ia terjebak dalam konflik sebuah keluarga yang hebat. Namun kehadirannya di keluarga tersebut justru memberikan celah-celah kebahagiaan.


**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning (s)**: Rated T, AU, SasuSaku pairing

**Summary**: Sakura adalah seorang gadis kasar yang mencari keberadaan ayahnya hingga ia terjebak dalam konflik sebuah keluarga yang hebat. Namun kehadirannya di keluarga tersebut justru memberikan celah-celah kebahagiaan. Di sisi lain ia tertekan dengan perasaan yang ia miliki terhadap seseorang dan bertekat untuk keluar dari keluarga itu secepat mungkin.

**Cinderella Boy**

A SasuSaku Drama/Family Fic

**The Uchiha's Mansion**

Dua orang, pria paruh baya dengan seorang yang lebih muda—anaknya. Sudah terpaut lebih dari setengah jam mereka saling menatap dengan tajam. Hingga salah satu di antaranya membuka percakapan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengubah keputusanku, maaf," kata sang ayah sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya. Sedangkan anak yang diajaknya bicara hanya berdiri kaku sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tahu kalau Ayah tidak akan melakukan apapun untukku." Sang anak lalu menyeringai dan membuang wajahnya, "Ini seperti sebuah sejarah kaisar pada abad ke-15. Pangeran hendak mengambil tahta dengan menyingkirkan raja, sedangkan raja akan menyingkirkan sang pangeran untuk mempertahankan tahtanya demi pangeran yang lain. Begitu 'kan?"

Sang ayah menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, memperhatikan tiap otot yang tampak dari kening dan pelipis anaknya—yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang marah.

"Aku mohon kau jangan begitu. Aku tidak pernah membedakan putraku satu sama lain, kalian mendapat hak sendiri sesuai dengan bagian masing-masing. Aku sudah akan pensiun, tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan perusahaan ini padamu jika kau belum memenuhi persyaratan yang ada," ujar sang ayah.

"Begitukah? Tentu saja kau mengatakan itu karena kau tahu di usiaku saat ini aku tidak mungkin bisa melaksanakan persyaratan konyol Ayah. Tentu saja Itachi yang akan menang karena hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya." Sang anak menahan napasnya agar tidak meledak, "Kenapa kau begitu tidak adil?"

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

Lalu sang anak meninggalkan ayahnya.

* * *

**Cinderella Boy**

**A SasuSaku Drama/Family Fic**

**By meirae1

* * *

**

**The Hatake's House**

Tak apa bila kau hanya memiliki rumah yang begitu sederhana, hanya memiliki sebuah taman bermain kecil, dan berpagar besi setinggi 140 cm. Asalkan kau nyaman menempatinya, sungguh itu bukan masalah. Benarkah? Mau diberi sugesti sebanyak apapun keadaannya tetaplah sama, dibanding kandang kucing dan anjing rumah itu lebih berisik. Bukan karena ada hal yang spesial atau apalah, masalahnya rumah sederhana itu dihuni oleh delapan orang yang berbeda karakter. Setiap hari hanya ada keributan mengenai hal yang sepele. Mereka adalah Kakashi Hatake, Rin Hatake, Kiba, Sakura, Sasame, Hanabi, Konohamaru dan Moegi. Keluarga Hatake hanya terdiri dari Kakashi, Rin, Konohamaru dan Moegi. Sedangkan Kiba, Sakura, Sasame dan Hanabi adalah anak-anak yang Kakashi temukan di jalanan kota metropolitan Tokyo. Mereka semua hampir sama, yakni kehilangan orang tua.

.

.

.

Sakura, gadis itu hanya mengumpat pelan saat menemui komputer miliknya mengalami beberapa masalah. Sementara di samping komputerya ada tumpukan buku dan kertas-kertas yang sepertinya tugas sekolah. Setiap kali ia mengetikkan sesuatu, layar monitornya redup dan mati. Sakura sudah lelah dan ingin sekali membanting kepalanya karena stres.

"Ya Tuhan kenapa lagi dengan bandit sialan ini?" umpat Sakura.

_'knock'...'knock'...'knock'..._

"Sakura, kau di dalam 'kan?" tanya Kiba sambil melongok ke dalam kamar Sakura. Begitu melihat sahabatnya duduk tertunduk di depan komputer, Kiba langsung menghampirinya dengan menenteng sebuah benda elektronik lempengan hitam yang seukuran buku catatan. "Aku dengar kau ada tugas musim panas yang belum selesai ya? Ini aku bawakan _notebook_ untukmu," tawar Kiba sambil mengulurkan sebuah laptop kecil berwarna hitam.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kiba sebentar. "Ambil kembali, aku bisa membetulkannya sendiri," jawab Sakura. Ia kemudian berjongkok di depan CPU komputernya dan mengeluarkan kotak peralatan khususnya. Mula-mula gadis itu melepas baut pengait _casing_ dan memulai operasi.

Kiba menghela napasnya dan memasukkan kembali _notebook_nyake dalam tas. Ia melihat-lihat keadaan kamar Sakura yang sederhana tanpa gambar-gambar dan jauh berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis. Kiba mengenal Sakura bahkan sejak mereka sama-sama dalam sebuah keranjang bayi. Mereka lahir pada jam dan hari yang sama, rumah sakit yang sama, ruangan yang sama, dan takdir yang juga sama sebagai seorang anak yang ditinggalkan ibu. Intinya, tak ada celah bagi Kiba terhadap Sakura karena hubungannya begitu dekat. Hingga Kakashi membawa keduanya di tempat penampungan dan masa depan mereka kelak, Keluarga Hatake.

"Sebentar lagi ujian akhir ya? Hari ini sudah masuk sekolah dan kesibukan pasti lebih-lebih. Guru-guru juga akan mulai menanyakan tujuan kita setelah lulus. Kau mau jadi apa, Sakura?" tanya Kiba sambil menggebu-gebu.

Sakura tidak menyahut.

"Kalau aku mau jadi fotografer handal. Aku ingin mengabadikan setiap momen dalam hidup." Kiba tersenyum bangga lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tapi sepertinya ayah akan menarikku dulu dalam bisnis restoran keluarga kita. Haish, sangat merepotkan."

Sakura memasuki bagian _casing_ komputernya semakin dalam dan menemukan sebuah kipas kecil yang terlepas dari tempatnya. Kemudian ia menyalakan lem bakar untuk merekatkan bagian yang terpisah itu.

"Kau mau jadi teknisi komputer?" tanya Kiba.

"Bukan urusanmu dan diamlah! Aku pusing."

Kiba memanyunkan mulutnya pertanda sebal dengan jawaban Sakura.

"Selesai," gumam Sakura. Semua bagian komputernya telah terpasang dengan baik. Sakura hendak menyalakan komputernya sebelum ia mendengar suara Rin yang menyeru pada semua penghuni rumah untuk sarapan pagi.

"Memang masakannya sudah siap ya?" tanya Kiba polos.

Sakura diam sesaat lalu mengambil tasnya dan bergegas keluar meninggalkan Kiba dengan _notebook_nya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" teriak Kiba sambil mengejar Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau kehabisan makanan lagi seperti kemarin. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kalau Konohamaru dan Moegi makan. Mereka bisa melebihi kucing kelaparan. Bergegaslah," perintah Sakura kasar. Kiba kembali memanyunkan bibirnya

.

.

.

"Kembalikan PSPku Konohamaru no baka!" teriak Moegi, bocah perempuan berusia delapan tahun.

"Aku baru meminjamnya kemarin. Biasanya kau meminjam komikku selama lebih dari seminggu aku diam saja. Sekarang kau diam dan jangan berisik," balas Konohamaru.

Mereka berkejar-kejaran di sekitar dapur dan ruang makan Keluarga Hatake sambil, Konohamaru membawa PSP Moegi sedangkan Moegi mengejar Konohamaru sambil menenteng beberapa kemoceng. Mereka berlarian serta menjerit seenak hati tanpa memikirkan kondisi telinga orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang butuh pertolongan saking sakitnya.

_-bruk-_

Konohamaru menabrak Sasame. Konohamaru dan Moegi terjengkang ke belakang sedangkan Sasame jatuh terduduk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan pagi-pagi begini? Berisik sekali, Ya Tuhan," keluh Sasame sambil mengelus pantatnya yang sedikit memar karena jatuh tadi.

Konohamaru dan Moegi bangkit. "Maafkan kami Sasame-neesan," kata Moegi.

"Kami tidak berisik kalau saja Moegi mau meminjamkan PSPnya padaku lebih lama. Dasar pelit." Konohamaru mengulurkan lidahnya pada Moegi. Moegi hendak memukulkan kemocengnya pada Konohamaru kalau saja Sakura tidak cepat-cepat menjewer telinga keduanya.

"Aw-aw-aw Sakura-neesan, sakit," keluh Konohamaru.

"Sakura-neesan kenapa kau begitu kejam?" Moegi berteriak dengan lepas sambil berusaha melepas jeweran Sakura tetapi tetap saja Sakura yang menang.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali. Diam dan selesaikan masalah bodoh kalian berdua, setelah itu kita sarapan bersama. Aku lihat ayah sudah ada di meja makan," kata Sakura.

Dari arah meja makan, seorang pria tengah begitu santai membaca koran sambil menyerutup kopi panasnya. Hal itu membuat Sakura memandang sinis kedua adik angkatnya dan segera menuju tempat sarapan sebelum Rin mengamuk karena masakannya tidak disentuh.

* * *

**The Namidairo School**

"Keluarga Uchiha akan membuka sepuluh cabang perusahaannya di New York dalam dua tahun terakhir. Aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan menjadi sangat kaya begini," ujar Tenten, seorang gadis kurus bercepol dua. Ia dan temannya—Ino—yang centil sudah hampir seperempat jam menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca sebuah tabloid harian sekolah. Jarang-jarang gadis pemalas seperti mereka meluangkan waktu untuk membaca deretan berita. Yah, mereka tidak akan begitu jika tema yang diangkat redaksi tabloid bukan tentang Uchiha.

Uchiha adalah nama sebuah keluarga yang memiliki perusahaan tekstil terbesar se-Asia. Mereka mampu memperluas cabang di sekitar 15 tempat berbeda di luar Jepang. Tekstil perusahaan mereka sangat terkenal hampir di semua belahan negara bagian barat. Dalam kurun waktu satu tahun, sedikitnya ada lima cabang yang terbentuk. Selama ini target investasi perusahaan mereka adalah New York, Los Angeles, Australia, Singapura, Paris, dan China. Menurut survei dari Badan Statistika Jepang, Keluarga Uchiha menduduki urutan ke-10 keluarga paling berpengaruh di Jepang.

Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang masuk dalam perhitungan keluarga kecil, diantaranya: Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, dan Sasuke Uchiha. Yang pertama pemimpin keluarga yaitu Fugaku Uchiha, ia berusia 50 tahun. Fugaku merupakan penerus perusahaan generasi kedua setelah ayahnya—Madara Uchiha—mendirikan perusahaan tekstil selama bertahun-tahun. Yang kedua ibu keluarga yaitu Mikoto Uchiha, berusia 47 tahun. Mikoto adalah seorang yang berperangai lembut terhadap keluarga, ia juga dijadikan tempat mengadu bagi dua anaknya yang berbeda karakter. Berikutnya Itachi Uchiha, si sulung ini berusia 27 tahun dan tengah menimba ilmu di Australia. Ia dan Sasuke adalah penerus Fugaku yang akan membawa perusahaan keluarga mereka semakin melejit. Yang terakhir si bungsu Sasuke Uchiha. Ia masih berusia 19 tahun dan tengah belajar di Namidairo School.

"Tapi aku dengar kalau mereka mengalami kerugian jutaan dollar Amerika setelah mereka menanamkan saham ke perusahaan asing di New Zealand," sahut Ino berusaha membuat topik baru.

"Benarkah? Mungkin saja karena Fugaku Uchiha sudah terlalu lelah memimpin perusahaan itu sehingga mengalami keteledoran," kata Tenten.

Ino segera memukul kepala Tenten dengan tabloid di tangannya.

"Jangan memberikan jawaban yang hanya keluar dari kepalamu karena itu sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya." Ino menghela napasnya lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi apakah mereka tidak berpikir akan meminta Itachi Uchiha untuk mengganti Fugaku Uchiha ya?"

"Entahlah, bagaimanapun semua itu urusan keluarga mereka. Hei, menurutmu Sasuke Uchiha bisa menggantikan Fugaku tidak?" tanya Tenten.

"Demi apa? Sasuke masih terlalu muda. Kalau aku berharap dia akan menggantikan Fugaku jika sudah bisa berumah tangga denganku~" Ino mulai berkhayal dan berandai-andai.

Kemudian Tenten gantian memukul Ino, kali ini menggunakan tumpukan buku pelajarannya.

"Hentikan khayalanmu yang menjijikan itu. Sasuke tidak mungkin mau bersama kita, gadis miskin dan dari kalangan bawah. Ingat, dia itu setara dengan pangeran negeri ini."

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis lain datang di antara Ino dan Tenten. Ia langsung merebut tabloid keduanya dan merobek sampai halaman di sana tidak dapat dibaca.

"Temari! Kenapa kau robek tabloid kami?" tanya sekaligus bentak Ino dan Tenten.

Gadis yang mereka panggil Temari itu hanya tersenyum menang sambil meremas hasil karyanya. "Kalian sudah membuang banyak waktu dengan membicarakan Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha dan Uchiha. Aku muak mendengarkannya." Temari duduk di tempatnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Sakura belum datang?" tanyanya melanjutkan.

Ino dan Tenten hanya saling berpandangan lalu mengangkat bahu bersamaan tanda tak tahu. Temari dengan refleks menunduk pasrah atas kebodohannya bertanya pada orang-orang yang tak tahu apa-apa yang ia butuhkan.

* * *

Kiba mengayuh sepedanya dengan Sakura yang membonceng seperti biasanya. Setiap hari Kiba mengantarkan Sakura berangkat ke sekolah yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Kiba dan Sakura bisa berteriak saat Kiba membawa sepeda begitu cepat hingga angin seakan menyentuh mereka. Melewati daerah persawahan dan berbagai pemandangan yang menarik sudah biasa mereka dapat dengan naik sepeda. Itulah alasan mengapa mereka berdua menolak jika Kakashi hendak mengantar mereka menggunakan mobil pick up kecil milik keluarga.

"Hei Sakura," sapa Kiba di tengah perjalanan.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana sekolah di tempat orang-orang terkenal dan kaya?" tanya Kiba.

"Biasa saja sih. Tapi sebenarnya aku juga ingin terkenal dan kaya. Dengan popularitas serta uang yang banyak, mungkin saja aku bisa lebih mudah mencari ayahku," jawab Sakura.

"Apa kau sangat rindu pada ayahmu?" tanya Kiba.

Spontan saja Sakura lalu menjitak Kiba dari belakang."Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Tentu saja aku rindu. Sangat rindu. Meskipun dia meninggalkanku bersama ibu, dia tetaplah ayahku."

Kiba tidak menyahut lagi. Ia takut dengan banyak bertanya hatinya malah semakin terluka karena terpaksa mengingat kembali perlakuan kejam ayahnya terhadap ibu. Ia berbeda dengan Sakura yang mencintai ayahnya, Kiba justru membenci makhluk yang menyebabkan ia terlahir ke dunia ini.

"Sakura, pegangan! Aku mau _ngebut_. YIHAAAAAAAA~" Kiba mengayuh sepedanya sangat cepat.

"Hati-hati bodoh!"

* * *

Di lain pihak, sebuah perjalanan monoton menuju sekolah dialami seorang remaja laki-laki yang hanya duduk diam di jok mobil mewahnya dengan sebuah monitor di hadapannya. Dalam monitor itu terlihat seorang pria muda tengah membacakan agenda harian.

"Tuan Muda, saya akan membaca jadwal Anda hari ini. Pertama, Anda sekolah dari pukul 07:00 sampai pukul 16:00. Kedua, Anda akan menghadiri rapat besar perusahaan bersama Tuan Fugaku dan Tuan Itachi pukul 19:00. Ketiga—"

"Tunggu dulu, Itachi sudah kembali?" tanya sang tuan muda.

"Benar, Tuan. Beliau datang dai Australia pukul tujuh malam tadi."

"Kalau begitu kenapa masih memintaku menghadiri rapat? Bukankah dia yang lebih dibutuhkan nantinya?"

"Tuan Fugaku sendiri yang meminta agar Anda ikut serta, Tuan."

Kemudian, remaja itu dengan cepat mematikan layar monitornya.

* * *

Kiba menemui jalan menjorok ke bawah. Ia semakin cepat saja memacu sepeda, membuat Sakura menjerit saking takutnya. Tiba-tiba dua mobil mewah lewat begitu kencang dan menyebabkan keseimbangan Kiba terganggu. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh dan terpental ke jalanan yang keras dan berbatu.

"Aw... sakit sekali," keluh Sakura memegangi dahinya yang berdarah. Kakinya terasa nyeri, sepertinya terkilir. Setelah cukup sadar dengan keadaannya, Sakura lalu mencari keberadaan Kiba yang terlempar jauh ke semak-semak pinggir jalan.

"Sakura! Tolong aku!" teriak Kiba. Sakura segera mendekati Kiba yang sepertinya mengalami luka yang lebih parah dari dirinya. Sekujur tubuhnya terluka dan celananya sedikit robek di bagian lutut dan ujung celana. "Ya Tuhan, lukamu banyak sekali."

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai sekolah. Badanku sakit semua," ujar Kiba memelas. "Hei, kenapa mobil sialan itu tetap di sana." Kiba menunjuk sedan yang baru saja menabrak mereka. Sakura diam sebentar lalu melirik luka yang ada di lutut Kiba. Dengan penuh keberanian gadis itu bangkit dengan terpincang-pincang menghampiri sedan mewah tersebut.

"Hei, keluar kau! Temanku terluka parah akibat ulahmu yang mengemudi tak tahu diri. Segera minta maaf padanya!" bentak Sakura sambil memukul bagian depan mobil.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari dalam mobil, tertunduk-tunduk seperti memohon maaf pada Sakura. "Maafkan saya, Nona. Itu terjadi atas kelalaian saya. Ini ada beberapa uang dari tuan muda saya. Beliau mengatakan untuk segera menyelesaikan perkara ini karena beliau tengah diburu jadwal yang padat," ujar pria itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop pada Sakura.

Sakura tercengang lalu menampik amplop yang ada di depannya dengan cepat. "Sombong sekali orang itu," kata Sakura yang kemudian berjalan ke bagian jok penumpang. Ia memukul-mukul kaca jendela mobil itu dengan kuat.

-duk-duk-duk-duk-

"Hei, keluar kau!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku bilang keluar!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Cepat keluar dan minta maaf pada temanku kalau perlu turun dan hitung berapa luka yang dia terima karena sikapmu yang sok sibuk itu!"

Baru saja Sakura akan memukul kaca jendela, secara mendadak berlembar-lembar uang terlempar mengenai wajahnya dan ia terdiam sesaat. Di saat itu pula Sakura bisa melihat sosok angkuh yang baru saja melemparinya uang duduk menyilangkan kaki. "Ambil uang itu. Kau pasti akan menyesal jika tidak mengambilnya. Lagipula tujuan utamamu mengotori kaca jendela mobilku adalah untuk uang 'kan?" ujar sosok itu.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Ia hampir berhasil memukul pria di hadapannya kalau saja pria itu tidak membuka pintu mobil dengan cepat dan menyebabkan Sakura jatuh terbentur daun pintu mobil.

"Aw..."

Pria tadi hanya menatap Sakura rendah sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. "Kau membuatku repot dengan harus berpindah ke mobilku yang lain. Menjijikan," katanya dengan suara yang sangat rendah.

Sakura kembali geram. Ia lalu melemparkan sepatunya yang kotor dengan tanah merah dan sedikit bau ke punggung pria tersebut.

_-bukk-_

"Dengar kau bandit, aku Sakura Hatake. Aku tidak pernah dihina orang karena sikapku tidak pernah salah. Dan kalau kau, pria tengik yang sombong berani memperlakukanku dengan kasar begini maka kaulah yang memiliki sikap buruk. Dasar sialan!"

Tapi pria itu malah mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengambil sepatu Sakura kemudian masuk ke mobilnya yang lain. Meninggalkan Sakura dan Kiba yang terluka parah.

"Kabur? Dasar pengecut!"

"Sakura—" panggil Kiba yang masih terperosok dalam semak-semak.

"Ki-Kiba..."

* * *

**The Namidairo School**

Namidairo School adalah sebuah sekolah yang dibangun di atas tanah seluas 25 hektar pada tahun 1959. Sekolah ini termasuk sekolah yang memiliki prestasi terbaik di Jepang, baik akademik maupun nonakademik. Namidairo School merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak sekolah swasta berbasis pendidikan negeri yang mutunya melebihi sekolah milik negara.

Tidak hanya mutu pendidikannya yang baik, tapi juga peraturan di dalamnya yang sangat ketat mampu membentuk karakter tersendiri bagi pada siswa di sana. Sebenarnya tidak begitu juga sih. Kenapa? Jawabannya jelas karena peraturan itu akan melemah jika sudah bersangkutan dengan pemegang saham, maksudku siswa yang yang ayah atau keluarganya merupakan donatur besar dari Namidairo School. Ini memang klise dan sudah sangat sering terjadi di kebanyakan sekolah swasta. Jadi, kalau saja nanti ada hal-hal yang sifatnya 'seenaknya' memang itu sudah jadi hal wajar di sini.

Ya sudahlah, daripada membicarakan sekolah orang lain lebih baik kita buktikan apakah memang sudah tidak ada lagi peraturan untuk orang kaya.

Dua mobil hendak memasuki areal Namidairo School jika saja seorang pria tua yang memakai topi kebun tidak merentangkan tangannya dan menghentikan mobil-mobil itu. Pria tua yang lebih baik kita sebut kakek itu memasang muka garang untuk ke sekiankalinya pada murid yang ia temui terlambat di depan gerbang sekolah.

Kakek itu lalu menarik napasnya dan berkata, "Satu-satunya orang yang tidak takut pada Uchiha adalah diriku. Satu-satunya orang yang berani menghukum Uchiha adalah diriku. Sekarang kau keluar dan ikut aku menemui hukumanmu, Sasuke Uchiha."

Beberapa orang keluar dari dalam mobil lalu memegangi lengan kakek-kakek tadi dengan harapan dapat segera menyingkir dan memberi jalan bagi tuannya. Tapi kakek itu tidak bergeming.

"Keluarlah Sasuke!"

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke yang dimaksud sang kakek keluar dari tempatnya dan memberikan semacam kode bagi para pengawalnya untuk melepaskan kakek itu.

"Sensei, izinkan kami lewat. Baru setelah itu kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau," kata Sasuke lalu masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya.

Kakek itu menuruti apa kata Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura mengancam akan membunuh Kiba kalau tadi dia nekat mau mengantarnya ke sekolah. Beruntung tadi Konohamaru dan Moegi membantu Sakura mengikat Kiba di kursi belajarnya agar tidak bertindak bodoh dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya. Sakura bersumpah tidak akan mengampuni pria sombong tadi kalau seandainya mereka bertemu kembali.

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura berangkat ke sekolah sendiri tanpa diantar Kiba sampai ke depan kelas. Jujur, hal itu terasa sedikit aneh. Apalagi sekarang posisinya terlambat, ia takut kalau Sarutobi-sensei memergoki dan menghukumnya. Kalau ada Kiba, dia bisa membawa Sakura lari dan bersembunyi di toilet wanita sampai Sarutobi-sensei menyerah dan kembali ke aktifitasnya.

Sakura menuntun sepedanya ke tempat parkir khusus sepeda yang letaknya sedikit lebih jauh daripada tempat parkir mobil dan sepeda motor, sambil mengendap-endap tentu saja. Ia benar-benar takut dipergoki oleh Sarutobi-sensei. Dia bisa menyuruh Sakura lari lapangan basket atau membersihkan semua toilet di sekolahan itu. Dia benar-benar mengerikan.

Sejauh ini Sakura berjalan dengan aman, tapi ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki areal parkir sepeda ia melihat Sarutobi-sensei dari samping tengah memarahi seorang siswa laki-laki yang sepertinya terlambat. Sakura memperhatikan sebentar sosok yang hanya terlihat bagian kakinya itu, seperti tak asing bagi dirinya. Baru saja Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara bass dan keras memanggilnya dan memaksa untuk ditemui.

"Sakura Hatake, kau terlambat 60 menit dari jam sekolah ini!"

* * *

"Kau ini ke mana saja? Ketinggalan satu jam pelaran baru masuk. Tadi Ibiki-sensei nyaris saja menelanku karena tidak bisa membuat alasan keterlambatanmu. Kalau tahu kau akan merepotkanku, aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi temanmu," tukas Ino ketika Sakura baru saja masuk dan duduk pada kursi di belakang bangku Ino.

Sakura tidak menjawab apa-apa. Sepertinya ia terlalu malas, jatuh dari sepeda, dihukum guru dan sekarang dipaksa mendengarkan ceramah sahabatnya yang super menyebalkan.

"Hei, kenapa dengan kakimu? Jatuh?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Ada mobil yang menabrakku dan Kiba tadi pagi," jawab Sakura.

Belum sempat Ino berkomentar, Tenten dan Temari membawa sebuah tabloid baru yang mereka dapat dari perpustakaan. Sebenarnya Temari tidak mau dibilang mencari tabloid itu, hanya saja sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab karena dialah yang merobek tabloid milik Ino tadi pagi.

"Whoaaaa, tabloid baru ya?" pekik Ino. Sakura secara refleks menjauhkan dirinya dari Ino dan mendekati Temari.

"Aku memaksa Temari mencarinya di perpustakaan. Salah siapa dia merobek milikmu tadi pagi," kata Tenten sambil menunjukkan rentetan giginya. "Kau baru datang ya Sakura? Ke mana saja?"

"Jadi orang itu namanya SASUKE UCHIHA?"

* * *

"Apanya yang hebat, apanya yang dermawan, apanya yang pemurah, apanya yang donatur terbesar sekolah? Kalau sikapnya begitu congkak, aku ragu kalau dia itu memiliki darah keluarga Uchiha yang begitu baik pada kami di sini. Dasar Sasuke, dia kira berapa harga dari wajah ini sampai melempariku uang?"

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak Sakura menjalankan hukuman dari Sarutobi karena terlambat satu jam. Ia diperintahkan mengepel semua toilet siswa di sekolah ini. selama itu pula Sakura hanya memaki dan mengumpat atas kelakuan tak menyenangkan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke Uchiha padanya tadi pagi. Sambil mengumpat, ia memain-mainkan ember berisi sedikit air ke berbagai arah. Kebiasaan aneh dan kurang kerjaan.

"Menyebalkan, DASAR BOHOH!"

_-wiiiiingggg-_

Ember pada genggaman Sakura terlepas dari genggaman setelah Sakura mengumpat untuk yang terakhir.

_-byurrrrr-_

Air pada ember itu membasahi seseorang. Yup! Karena embernya, justru tersungkup di kepala sosok malang tersebut.

Sakura takut-takut melihat ke arah belakang. Ia takut kalau kecerobohannya mengenai guru ataupun sahabatnya di sekolahan ini. Dengan segala keberanian, Sakura memutar tubuhnya.

_'Mati aku!' _batin Sakura.

* * *

**to be continued

* * *

**

Note: Oke, seperti biasa saya minta koreksi dari teman-teman. Fic yang sudah melayang-layang di harddisk selama berhari-hari. Sebenarnya ini garapan yang akan dipublish setelah Responsible tamat. Tapi karena sudah ngebet gak tahan nunggu, sekarang saja dipublishnya ^^

Ohya, happy birthday buat **Daniyal Sheva**. Anggap ini kado untukmu sayang~ *plak*


End file.
